L'étoile de l'univers
by AngelzoneLove
Summary: Une nouvelle rentre directement en 7e année à Poudlard. Elle est très sympa mais ne parle jamais de son passé. Draco est très attiré par elle et esseyera de percer son secret...Laissez des reviews please, je veux avoir votre avis sur ma première fic.
1. Chapter 1

**L'étoile de l'univers**

(Berceuse)

Tu es l'étoile de l'univers qui brille tout au fond de mon cœur

Tu es l'étoile qui vient qui brille pour nous sauver tous du malheur Tu es l'étoile de l'univers toi seule pourras nous sauver Tu es l'étoile qui vient qui brille qui rétablira l'ordre de ce monde

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux était assise sur un fauteuil et chantait une berceuse à sa fille Alysson âgée de 18 mois pour l'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme entra dans la chambre c'était le père d'Alysson, il regarda tendrement sa femme qui berçait sa fille endormie, il s'approcha de sa femme par derrière, l'entourant de ses bras puissants, puis déposa un doux baiser dans son cou.

- Est-tu sur qu'on devrait faire ça, j'veux dire on ne la reverra plus jamais murmura la femme rousse.

- Vois-tu d'autre solution, il y en a pas d'autre sinon je ferais tout pour la garder avec nous dit l'homme en prenant sa fille endormie des bras de sa mère.

L'homme déposa un bisou sur le front d'Alysson la mère de l'enfant en fit autant, puis elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front d'Alysson en prononçant une formule dans une langue étrangère, une lumière dorée illumina le front de l'enfant, puis la mère d'Alysson regarda son enfant avec amour et lui murmura tout bas: N'oublie jamais que tu es l'étoile de l'univers. Une fois ces mots prononcer, l'enfant disparue des bras de son père e sa mère éclata en sanglots.

- On n'aurait pas du faire sa dit la femme en pleurant sur l'épaule de son mari.

- On n'avait pas le choix, alors ne pleure pas répondit l'homme en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. Au moins Alysson sera en sécurité ou elle sera.

L'homme desserra un peu son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et lui dit d'une voix rassurante:

- N'aie pas peur car je serai toujours là pour toi.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans les calèches attelés aux sombrals qui se dirigeaient vers Poudlard. Ils étaient de très bonne humeur car ils allaient débuter leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard ils descendirent des calèches à toute vitesse pour aller saluer Hagrid qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château, les grandes portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer tous les élèves de deuxième année et plus, car comme la tradition le prévoyait les première année devaient arriver dans de petites barques sur le lac de Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'assoirent à la table des Griffondor pour attendre l'arriver des premières années. Quelques minutes plus tard les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le professeur Mcgonagall suivit d'une file d'élèves de première année. Les premières années avaient l'air apeurés et ils se cachaient les un derrière les autres, apréandant tous de passer le premier pour la répartition. Quand tous les élèves furent réunis la répartition commença.

- Sara Abott commença le professeur Mcgonagall en déroulant un long parchemin qui traînait presque jusqu'au sol.

- Griffondor!! cria le choixpeau.

- Justin Parker.

- Serdaigle cria encore une fois le choixpeau.

- Annie bulstrode.

- Serpentard.

- Frédéric standley.

- Poufsouffles cria le choixpeau.

Cela continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout les premières fussent répartis. Quand la répartition fut terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, le silence se fit et il pris la parole.

Cette année cher élèves une nouvelle élève viendra faire ses études à Poudlard commença Dumbledore et elle rentrera directement en septième année, medames et messieurs veuillez tous acceullir Miss Alysson Spencer.

Une jeune fille de 17 ans aux yeux bleus, cheveux bruns-roux, longs jusqu' au bas du dos apparut dans l'encadrement des portes de la grande salle.Tout le monde était subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée avec grâce et arrivée devant le tabouret où se trouvait le choixpeau le professeur Mcgonagall s'approcha du tabouret pris le choixpeau, pour que Alysson puisse s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Alysson s'assit sur le tabouret puis le professeur Mcgonagall pris le choixpeau et le déposa sur la tête d'Alysson.

- Aaaah s'écria le choixpeau dans la tête d'Alysson je vois de belles qualités. Vous pourriez appartenir à toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Je vois du courage, la soif d'apprendre, de la déterminaton, quand vous voulez quelque chose vous l'obtenez facilement, vous pourriez aller à Serpentard .

- Non pas à Serpentard dit mentalement Alysson. Pas à Serpentard s'il vous plaît.

-Finalement pas à Serpentard dit choixpeau. Je vois une très grande détermination en vous, vous êtes très courageuse et très intelligente, finalement vous irez à GRIFFONDOR cria le choixpeau.

Tous les Griffondor applaudirent heureux d'acceullir une nouvelle élève dans leur maison. Harry, Ron et Hermione firent un peu de place à côté d'eux pour qu'Alysson puisse s'assoire. Alysson alla s'asseoir à côté du trio d'or qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être si bien accueillie à Poudlard. Alors Harry commença à lui parler en premier.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Moi c'est Alysson Spencer comme tu le sait sûrement déjà.

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger dit la brune aux yeux chocolats, et lui c'est Ronald weasley dit-elle en désignant un roux au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

Le professeur Dumbledore commença à parler pour faire son discours habituel de début d'année, ce qui ramena le silence dans la grande salle.

- Chers anciens et nouveaux élèves, cette année le nouveau professeur de Défense contres les forces du mal sera notre chère Nymphadora Tonks.

Tout le monde leva et applaudit car tout le monde savait que la célèbre Aurore Tonks serait parfaitement qualifié pour ce poste pas comme cette peste d'Ombrage qu'ils avaient eu en 5ième année.

- Alors je voudrais aussi vous rappeler continua Dumbledore quand les élèves se furent assis, que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite comme l'indique son nom, à ce moment son regard se posa sur le trio, aussi qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et que tous les objets provenant du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux weasley sont strictement interdits sous peine de sanction, vous trouverez la liste de tous ces objets dans le bureau de Rusard. Le banquet peut commencer! À ce moment toutes les assiettes se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres et le festin commença.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Alysson discuta avec Harry, Ron et Hermione pendant le banquet, elle les trouvaient vraiment sympathiques. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup d'elle mais préféra poser des questions au trio sur leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore demande aux élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs. Hermione qui était Préfète décida de jouer les guide pour montrer à Alysson son nouveau dortoir. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au dortoir plusieurs filles regardèrent Alysson d'un regard curieux, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Hermione montra à Alysson un lit et lui dit qu'elle pouvait le prendre et que ses affaires étaient déjà installées. Hermione et Alysson discutèrent encore un peu puis elles allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Alysson se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. C'était encore un de ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait depuis quelque jours, une chance qu'elle avait pris le soin d'insonoriser le périmètre entourant son lit sinon elle aurait réveillé ses camarades de chambres et elle aurait eu à affronter leurs regards. Après avoir calmée sa respiration, elle regarda autour d'elle, ses camarades de chambres dormaient encore signe que son sort d'insonorisation avait marché.

Alors elle se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche, puis enfila son uniforme et sorti du dortoir. Elle décida d'explorer le château car tout le monde dormait encore. Après avoir visiter le château de long en large, elle se dit que les élèves devaient être réveillés alors elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avant le premier cours de la journée que se trouvait à être Potions. D'après Harry, Ron et Hermione, le professeur Rogue qui enseignait cette matière, était horrible avec les élèves, (surtout avec les Griffondor) et favorisait toujours les élèves de sa maison. Alors cette matinée promettait à être particulièrement terrible surtout qu'elle était nouvelle, il voudrait sûrement la tester pensa t-elle en soupirant. Sortant de ses pensées elle poussa les portes de la grande salle et entra. Elle chercha Harry, Ron et Hermione des yeux et alla s'asseoir avec eux. Hermione prit la parole d'une voix inquiète.

Je t'ai cherchée partout, où étais-tu ?

Ooh je suis plutôt d'humeur matinale, alors j'en profiter pour visiter les lieus repondit la jeune fille d'un air détaché. Alors si je me souviens bien aujourd'hui on commence avec Potions ?

Ouais repondit Ron d'un air maussade.

Ne fais pas cette tête la Ron ce n'est quand même pas la mort dit Hermione d'un air calme.

Oui parle pour toi dit Harry. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il fait des remarques désobligeantes en cours ou enlève tout le temps des points.

Après Potions on a quoi, demanda Alysson en orientant la conversation sur un autre sujet avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler.

Harry changea vite d'humeur. Puis répondit avec vigueur :

Défense contre les forces du mal ! Avec Tonks en plus. (N.d.a : À l'avenir j'écrirai DFCM)

Je suis sûre que ce cours va être super intéressant surtout qu'on va apprendre plein de nouvelles choses.

Hemione !, répondirent Harry et Ron en chœur. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêché.

M'empêché de quoi repondit Hermione d'une voix menaçante

Oh de rien, répondirent t-ils encore en chœur.

Alysson était amusée de la complicité qui régnait entre le trio. Elle se demandait si c'était toujours comme sa chaque matin. Elle suivit la conversation qu'avait les trois Griffondor d'une oreille distraite appréhendant un peu son premier cours dans cette nouvelle école.

Il ne restait qu'une demi heure avant le cours de Potions alors le trio accompagné d'Alysson se dirigea vers le parc. Le soleil brillait en ce mois de septembre, alors ils décidèrent de s'installer à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Ils discutèrent beaucoup et posèrent des questions à Alysson sur sa vie avant de venir à Poudlard. Mais ils ne tirèrent d'elle que de très vagues réponses. Elle leur raconta qu'avant elle vivait dans un orphelinat et qu'a l'âge de 10 ans elle ce fit adoptée par un couple de sorciers qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Puis qu'un an après elle reçut une lettre de Dumstrang l'acceptant dans leur école de sorcellerie. Le trio ce braqua un peu à l'entente du nom de cette école qui avait la réputation d'enseigner la magie noire à ses élèves. Mais elle essaya de les rassurer en leur disant qu'il était vrai apprenaient de la magie noire mais qu'ils n'étaient pas pour autant alliés à Voldemort. Le trio resta un petit peu méfiant à son égart mais elle finit par les mettre en confiance. Puis ils ne parvint plus à tirer quoi que ce soit sur la vie d'Alysson.

Les trente minutes passé ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre au cours de Potions car Rogue serait bien capable de leur infliger une retenue à cause d'un simple retard. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent que les élèves attendaient encore leur professeur de Potions pour que le cours commence. Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur Rogue arriva et dit d'une voix glaciale qui en fit trembler plus d'un qu'ils pouvaient entrer et ce en silence. Ce qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de demander car sa seule présence suffisait à grader le calme dans la classe. Quand les élèves eurent finis de prendre place. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'Alysson et lui dit d'une voix froide :

- Maintenant Miss Spencer nous allons voir ce que vous valez en Potions.


End file.
